Breaking the 6th Walls
by supermackarel
Summary: Nakamoto Yuki adalah seorang mahasiswa biasa yang tinggal bersama kakaknya. Suatu saat Yuki mendapat beberapa paket kiriman dari pengirim misterius. Akankah dia mengetahui siapa yang mengirimkan paket tersebut? OC(you)x?, Yuta, Mark, Jaehyun, Taeyong & member NCT lainnya.


**Breaking the 6** **th** **Walls**

 **Cast :**

Nakamoto Yuki OC(anggap saja ini kalian~)

Nakamoto Yuta

Mark Lee

Lee Taeyong

Jung Jaehyun

And many other casts will be here ;)

 **Drama, fail humor, romance abal abal, typo, gaje, bahasa ada yang baku dan yang tidak(?), mungkin bakal ada bahasa inggris dikit, dll.**

 **.**

 **Semua cast milik orang tua mereka, Tuhan YME & SMEnt.**

 **.**

 **Cerita yang ditulis di ff ini pure dari pemikiran sendiri hehe~**

 **.**

 **Special thanks to adek yang udah mau dengerin kakaknya ngoceh tentang cerita yang harusnya bagaimana tapi diprotes gara-gara ceritanya terlalu flat se flat jalan tol wkwk, my friends (banyak pokoknya wkwk) yang udah mau bantu nyari ide, mama yang suka bawain makanan enak tiap pulang kerja (aku padamu ma~) dan caption sns seseorang yang bikin aku terdorong buat bikin ff ini hehe. Kalo alurnya kecepetan maaf ya :')**

 **Note: 1. kalimat yang ditulis miring seperti** _"ini"_ **adalah potongan caption yang dijadikan potongan novel.**

 **2\. Sedangkan kalimat yang ditulis seperti** _ini_ **tanpa** _""_ **adalah flashback.**

 **3\. Nii disini kepanjangannya Onii-san/onii-chan yang artinya kakak laki laki.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING~**

 **[OC's POV]**

 _Kriiiing kriiiiing_

Aku terbangun karena suara nyaring yang ada disebelahku. Aku membuka mata dan mengambil hand phone yang berada di meja sebelahku dan mematikan alarmnya. Kulihat jam yang ada di hand phone itu. Pukul 7. Untung saja hari ini sudah mulai libur kuliah. Aku pun bersiap untuk memasak di dapur. Setelah selesai memasak, aku berjalan pergi untuk membangunkan Yuta-nii, tetapi saat memasuki area ruang tengah ada yang mengetuk pintu apartement dengan tidak sabaran dan memanggil namaku.

* _TOK TOK TOK*_

"Yuki sayangku~~ bukain dong ada aa Mark disini!"

"Iya sebentar"

Aku berjalan ke pintu utama apartemen dan membuka pintu tersebut. Terlihat pula ada Mark yang sedang tersenyum.

"Well Good Morning my sunshine~ It's a great day if you do something great too like jogging, do some house works, gardening, or maybe cooking. Ah about cooking I've been hungry since I knock your door so-"

"So you need a food to feed your belly now. I already know, Mark and you're lucky, aku baru masak dan masakannya lebih tadi. Udah masuk aja ke ruang makan dulu, aku mau bangunin Yuta-nii baru kesitu okay"

"Hehe aye captain!"

Mark pun masuk dan berjalan ke ruang makan. Aku pergi ke salah satu kamar yang ada di sebelah kamarku. Yap itu kamarnya Yuta-nii. Tanpa mengetuk pintu aku memasuki kamarnya yang…um….seperti apa ya menggambarkannya? Setengah kamar sampai kasurnya saja yang bersih dan rapi, sisanya….hancur hehe.

Aku menghampiri Yuta-nii yang masih tidur nyenyak di kasurnya dan melempar selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya serta menggoyang goyangkan badannya.

"Yuta-nii"

"hmm 5 menit lagi.."

"Yuta-nii banguuun"

"Nanti aja...libur ini kan" Aku merasa jengah dengan perlakuannya yang menunda waktu bangun tidurnya itu. Aku berjalan ke pintu kamarnya dan membuka kamarnya.

"Yuta-nii bangun dulu. Kalo enggak mau bangun nanti makanannya diambil Mark loh. Hari ini kita sarapan dengan katsudon."

Setelah menyebutkan makanan kesukaan Yuta-nii, aku melihat kakakku berlari ke ruang makan dan seketika ada suara sesuatu yang jatuh dan suara tawa Mark yang menggema dari ruang makan. Aku menyimpulkan bahwa kakakku baru saja jatuh.

"MARK LEE JANGAN SENTUH KATSUDON MILIKKU ATAU KAU KUTENDANG DARI SINI!"

"Hm~ ini enak sekali hyung!"

"YA! MARK KESINI KAU!"

Yah memang seperti itu suasana pagi ketika libur kali ini aku rasa. Aku menahan tawaku dan berjalan ke ruang makan untuk melakukan sarapan.

 **.**

Ah lelah sekali rasanya setelah memasak, mencuci, menjemur dan melerai kedua manusia yang ketika adu mulut tidak ada selesainya. Tanpa aku sadari sekarang sudah pukul 1 saja. Aku duduk di sofa dan menyalakan tv. Apartement ini terasa sepi seketika. Oh iya kalian bingung pasti kenapa apartement ini aku sebut sepi. Yuta-nii sedang pergi dengan teman temannya dan mengajak Mark juga ke Hongdae sejak jam 9 tadi.

Aku bersandar ke sofa. Tiba tiba aku meliat ada buku novel yang tergeletak terbuka dengan pembatas bukunya. Aku rasa ini milik Yuta-nii karena hanya dia yang menyukai novel. Saat aku lihat bukunya, judulnya sih keren, "Breaking the 6th Walls", tapi belum tentu dengan isinya jadi aku memutuskan untuk membaca bagian yang ditandai.

" _When you asked me to look up to the sky and think about the place that I never been before, I would gladly answer your heart instead. But when I turned my head to you, you already gone without any sign."_

Dahiku mengkerut saat membaca kalimat diatas. Menurutku saja atau memang cerita ini mirip dengan keadaan yang pernah aku alami. Aku langsung menepis pemikiran itu dan mulai membaca kalimat selanjutnya

" _Every single day I'm sitting at the same place as before, waiting for you to come back, wishing for see your face again."_

Cukup. Novel macam apa yang Yuta-nii baca sebenarnya? Novel ini terlalu puitis dan sedih untuk seorang yang bertingkah saja kadang membuat seisi rumah ramai seperti Yuta-nii. Aku menutup novel tersebut dan menaruhnya disampingku. Novel tersebut tidak menutup dengan sempurna sehingga aku masih bisa melihat beberapa kalimat yang tertera disitu.

" _Soon or later, at the same place since 3 years ago, you will see me there while holding a bouquet of rose and lavender with a smile that you miss the most, and you will run into my arms and never let me go even for a while."_

Aku tertegun untuk beberapa saat karena kalimat ini sama seperti kalimat yang dia ucapkan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat mencoba membaca kembali kalimat selanjutnya aku dikagetkan oleh suara yang berasal dari pintu utama apartement.

"Yuki-chan~ Yuta-nii bawa makanan banyak nih terus bantu kesini dong bawaanya banyak nih berat pula. Mark lemah bawa segini aja capek."

Aku menutup novel tersebut dan berjalan menghampiri Yuta-nii. Saat sampai, aku melihat ada Mark yang membawa banyak kantong plastik besar yang entah isinya apa, Yuta-nii dan teman temannya. Aku membungkukkan badanku kepada teman temannya Nii-chan dan mulai berbicara kepada Nii-chan.

"Barang mana yang harus aku bawa Nii-chan?"

"Itu, barang yang dibawa Mark. Tapi jangan semuanya, setengahnya saja."

Saat aku mencoba mengambil beberapa kantong plastik yang ada di tangan Mark, Ia memundurkan tangannya.

"Hyung kan laki masa minta my sunshine buat bawain barangnya sih? Kan ada Jaehyun hyung sama Taeyong hyung tapi cuma Mark yang bawain barangnya."

"Ah berisik kamu. Mereka berdua tamu. Kamu tidak pernah dengar kalimat tamu adalah raja memangnya?"

"Tapi aku tamu juga hyung!"

"Iya, tamu yang tidak diundang hahaha"

Aku dan teman temannya Yuta-nii menahan tawa sedangkan Mark memasang muka cemberut dan masuk ke apartement dengan sendirinya. Yuta-nii mengikuti Mark dan aku mempersilahkan teman temannya Nii-chan untuk masuk ke dalam.

 **.**

 **[Mark's POV]**

Yuta hyung menyebalkan. Tiap aku kesini selalu seperti itu, adu mulut. Tapi walaupun seperti itu, kita sebenarnya sudah seperti keluarga. Aku berjalan ke sofa ruang tengah dan melihat sebuah novel. Aku mengambil novel tersebut dan membaca judul dan sinopsisnya. Ini punya siapa? Setahuku, Yuki tidak suka membaca novel tapi ini juga bukan style-nya Yuta hyung. Ah biarkan saja. Tiba tiba saja ada yang memencet bell apartement. Dilihat dari intercom-nya sih tidak ada orang tetapi ada 2 box yang ditumpuk. Aku membuka pintu apartement tersebut dan mengambil box itu dan melihat ada tulisan tangan yang hampir aku tidak bisa baca, "To: Yuki N. From: J". Aku mengerutkan dahi sebentar dan membawa box tersebut kepada Yuki.

"My sunshine, ini ada paket untukmu."

"Ah terima kasih Mark."

Yuki membuka box pertama dan mengangkat isinya yaitu kamera lalu beralih ke box berikutnya yang ternyata berisikan memory card untuk kamera tersebut. Saat mengangkat kamera tersebut, ada kertas yang jatuh dari arah kamera tersebut. Yuki mengangkat kertas tersebut dan membacakan isinya. "Kamera itu adalah teman yang menemaniku setiap harinya. Saat aku sedih, senang, atau takut sekalipun kamera itu menemaniku kemana saja. Aku ingin kamu memilikinya beserta dengan memory card yang ada di box berikutnya. Tenang saja, isi memory card tersebut kosong dan tentunya baru. Aku harap kamu senang dengan hadiah ini, have a good day Yuu-chan."

"Yuu-chan? Lucu sekali namamu dipanggil disini astaga apa aku harus memanggilmu begitu juga hm?" Aku melihatnya dengan tersenyum jahil dan menaik turunkan alisku.

"Tidak perlu. Lagipula ini dari siapa? J? Siapa J? Aku hanya tau yang bernama J itu Jaehyun oppa saja selebihnya tidak ingat. Jae oppa, apa ini dari oppa?"

Yuki memberi Jaehyun hyung surat tersebut dan Jaehyun hyung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan, tapi aku tau ini tulisan siapa."

"Siapa?" Aku dan Yuki berbicara secara bersamaan

"Sayangnya, aku lupa dengan namanya hehehe."

"Ah hyung! Aku kira kau ingat semuanya. Jae hyung tidak seru."

"Maaf maaf nanti aku akan ingat ingat lagi."

Aku mengangguk dan melihat Yuki yang sedang berpikir tentang pengirim box tersebut. Dari balik kertas tersebut, aku melihat ada tulisan "nomer 1". Haruskah aku memberitahu Yuki? Ah nanti dia juga sadar hehe.

 **TBC**

 **Chapter 1 udah kelar~ maaf kalo di chapter ini ceritanya masih ngebosenin karena ini baru permulaan dan kebetulan ini ff perdana ehehe. Oiya disini Mark sebagai teman baiknya Yuki ya. Mark emang suka manggil Yuki dengan sayang atau my sunshine karena menurut Mark panggilan itu cocok buat Yuki dan maaf sekali di chapter ini uri Tiwai belum muncul tapi namanya udah ditulis, mungkin di chapt berikutnya dia bakal muncul. Kalian coba tebak siapa si pengirim box itu, nanti di chapter terakhir akan aku umumkan pemenangnya. Hadiahnya ff khusus buat yang menang~**

 **See you on the next chapter~**


End file.
